Ant-Man and the Wasp
Ant-Man and the Wasp is a 2018 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics characters Scott Lang / Ant-Man and Hope van Dyne / Wasp. Produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, it is the sequel to 2015's Ant-Man, and the twentieth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film is directed by Peyton Reed and written by the writing teams of Chris McKenna and Erik Sommers, and Paul Rudd, Andrew Barrer, and Gabriel Ferrari. It stars Rudd as Lang and Evangeline Lilly as Van Dyne, alongside Michael Peña, Walton Goggins, Bobby Cannavale, Judy Greer, Tip "T.I." Harris, David Dastmalchian, Hannah John-Kamen, Abby Ryder Fortson, Randall Park, Michelle Pfeiffer, Laurence Fishburne, and Michael Douglas. In Ant-Man and the Wasp, the titular pair work with Hank Pym to retrieve Janet van Dyne from the quantum realm. Plot Two years after Scott Lang was placed on house arrest due to his involvement with the Avengers in violation of the Sokovia Accords,1 Hank Pym and his daughter Hope van Dyne briefly manage to open a tunnel to the quantum realm. They believe Pym's wife Janet van Dyne might be trapped there after shrinking to sub-atomic levels in 1987. When he had previously visited the quantum realm, Lang had unknowingly become quantumly entangled with Janet, and now he receives an apparent message from her. With only days left of house arrest, Lang contacts Pym about Janet despite the strained relationship they have due to Lang's actions with the Avengers. Hope and Pym kidnap Lang, leaving a decoy so as not to arouse suspicion from FBI agent Jimmy Woo. Believing the message from Janet to be confirmation that she is alive, the trio work to build a stable tunnel so they can take a vehicle to the quantum realm and retrieve her. They arrange to buy a part needed for the tunnel from black market dealer Sonny Burch, who has realized the potential profit that can be earned from Pym's research and double-crosses them. Donning the Wasp outfit, Hope fights off Burch and his men until she is attacked by a quantumly unstable masked woman. Lang tries to help fight off this "ghost", but the woman escapes with Pym's lab, which has been shrunk down to the size of a suitcase. Pym reluctantly visits his estranged former partner Bill Foster with Hope and Lang. Foster helps them locate the lab, where the ghost captures the trio and reveals herself to be Ava Starr. Her father Elihas, another of Pym's former partners, died along with his wife during the experiment that caused Ava's unstable state. Foster reveals that he has been helping Ava, whom they plan to cure using Janet's quantum energy. Believing that this will kill Janet, Pym refuses to help them and escapes with Hope, Lang, and the lab. Opening a stable version of the tunnel, Pym, Hope, and Lang are able to contact Janet, who gives them a precise location to find her but warns that they only have two hours before the unstable nature of the realm separates them for a century. Burch learns the trio's location from Lang's business partners Luis, Dave, and Kurt, and informs a contact at the FBI. Luis warns Lang, who rushes home before Woo can see him violating his house arrest. Pym and Hope are arrested by the FBI, allowing Ava to take the lab. Lang is soon able to help Pym and Hope escape custody, and they find the lab. Lang and Hope distract Ava while Pym enters the quantum realm to retrieve Janet, but Burch and his men also attack Lang and Hope which allows Ava to begin forcibly taking Janet's energy. Luis, Dave, and Kurt help incapacitate Burch and his men so that Lang and Hope can stop Ava. Pym and Janet return safely from the quantum realm, and Janet voluntarily gifts some of her energy to Ava to temporarily stabilize her. Lang returns home once again, in time for a now suspicious Woo to release him at the end of his house arrest. Ava and Foster go into hiding. In a mid-credits scene, Pym, Lang, Hope, and Janet plan to harvest quantum energy to help Ava remain stable. While Lang is in the quantum realm doing this, the other three disintegrate. Cast * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp ** Madeleine McGraw as Young Hope van Dyne * Michael Douglas as Hank Pym ** Dax Griffin as Young Hank Pym * Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne ** Hayley Lovitt as Young Janet van Dyne * Bobby Cannavale as Jim Paxton * Michael Peña as Luis * Laurence Fishburne as Bill Foster ** Langston Fishburne as Young Bill Foster * David Dastmalchian as Kurt * T.I. as Dave * Judy Greer as Maggie Lang * Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang * Hannah John-Kamen as Ava Starr/Ghost ** RaeLynn Bratten as Young Ava Starr * Randall Park as Agent Jimmy Woo * Walton Goggins as Sonny Burch * Divian Ladwa as Uzman * Sean Thompson Kleier as Agent Stoltz * Benjamin Byron Davis as Agent Burleigh * Suehyla El-Attar as Agent Pearson * Goran Kostić as Anitolov * Rob Archer as Knox * Michael Cerveris as Elihas Starr * Riann Steele as Catherine Starr * Darcy Shean as Rose * Tim Heidecker as Daniel Gooobler * Ana Maria Quintana as Sister Ana Maria * Stan Lee as Shrunken Car Man Gallery Trivia Category:Ant-Man Films Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:2018